


Splash

by Percygranger



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Or end of it anyway, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: Resurrecting one of my oldest fandoms here. I was always a sucker for Max/Liz, and wrote a tiny ficlet of them a few years back. Here's a smidge of happiness.





	Splash

Liz shrieked with laughter, feet pounding the sand, her hair whipping in the wind. She ducked as Max splashed at her and waded into the ocean to retaliate. 

 

Dodging the spray she sent his way, Max moved in closer. Eyes scrunched shut against her next volley, he grabbed her. Liz shrieked again as he lifted her and toppled them both into the water. The water was shallow here, barely calf deep, so it did nothing more that soak her swimsuit. 

 

Settling half on top of her, Max shook the water out of his hair and grinned; a rare wide one, showing all his teeth. His hair stuck to his face and neck, curls haphazard. Liz’s face felt like it was stuck in a smile, her cheeks getting stiff. She reached up to touch Max’s face, stroking his cheek, pushing a stray curl back. 

 

Max shivered at her touch. “I guess there are benefits to being on the run.” He froze after saying that, looking sorry.

 

Liz’s smile turned rueful. “Hey, hey. It’s okay to feel good even if we aren’t in the best situation.” She gestured to the beach, dark with long shadows, the setting sun nearly gone on one side. “I’m really glad you brought us here.” 

 

Max shifted, face turning a little shy at the compliment. “I’m glad, too. Michael actually suggested it.”

 

“Really?” Liz laughed. “That seems very...unlike him.” 

 

“Well, he suggested it as a place to find food, actually.” Max’s grin went sardonic. “Always the practical one.”

 

“Right, well. I’m glad you found a more...fanciful use.” Liz turned over, pushing Max on his back. She scooted up, straddling him, and leaned in for a kiss. 

 

Max responded enthusiastically, arms coming up to hold her waist. 

 

“Thanks for the day at the beach.” Liz whispered, drawing back to look Max in the eye. 

 

Max looked back, face serious. “You’re welcome.” 


End file.
